


Settle

by mhunter10



Series: Trans Mickey [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Original Character(s), Siblings, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey adjusts to life on hormones, and meets an unlikely friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> * may contain triggers

“Would you hold still?” Mandy said behind him, one hand bunching his shirt up his back.

Mickey both hated and loved this part of his day. Well, he probably loved what it symbolized more than being bent over the bathroom sink with his jeans around his knees. And he’d definitely thought about the same thing in a completely different scenario, which he tried to picture now.

“Why am I looking at your ass?”

Iggy came into the bathroom and knocked into Mandy on purpose.

“Assface!” She glared at him, holding the needle out in explanation.

“Ooh, time for Mickey’s heroine?” Nicky laughed from the doorway with Tony standing behind him. He snorted.

“Shut up” Mickey looked over his shoulder, flipping them off. “It’s hormones.” He didn’t know why he bothered, although he knew they were just messing with him. He remembered explaining to all of them three months ago, Mandy obviously volunteering to be nurse. Even now she took it so seriously that Mickey was afraid to admit it made him nervous. The others just kind of shrugged like they usually did when it was something about their other sister becoming their brother.

“You expect these morons to know what those are?” Mandy said, finally picking a patch of skin that wasn’t too red from previous injections and pinching it together.

Iggy lifted the toilet seat and took a piss. A long one.

“I’m so glad this has brought us all together as a famiLY OW!” Mandy had taken the opportunity to stick the needle in, giggling hotly on Mickey’s butt.

“All done” she smiled sweetly when Mickey leaned up and looked at her.

“All done” Mickey mocked her, smacking Iggy in the head when he pushed him out the way to get to the sink. He rubbed at the spot where testosterone was slowly introducing itself into his bloodstream.

“Where you guys going anyway?” he asked, pulling his pants up and following everyone to the living room.

“Dad wants us to go to Indiana and pick up something” Joey answered, pulling a particularly big gun from their cabinet of weapons.

“What do you need that for then?” Mandy asked.

“You mean he wants you guys to steal something” Mickey said, shaking his head. Mandy rolled her eyes. “God forbid he do his own dirty work.”

“Whatever, man. There’s a lot of money in it, alright? We could use it right now…”

Mickey knew Iggy was talking about paying for all his medical shit, but he couldn’t help but focus on the fact he called him ‘man’. He’d never really cared about what he was referred to as at home, mostly because his nickname had always been Mickey and everyone just referred to whomever they were talking to as whatever insult they could think of.

They all clunked down the steps together, the boys getting into the car except Mickey. He and Mandy waved them off and started walking the other direction.

“Ten bucks says they fuck it up without Colin” Mandy said, lighting a cigarette and passing it to him.

Mickey laughed around the smoke, but he was still distracted. She noticed but didn’t say anything. Instead she kissed him on the cheek.

“We’ll get Chinese later, get wasted” she grinned and leaned in “You can bring Ian.” Mickey shoved her away, and she laughed as she crossed the street.

Despite the fact he woke up in pain sometimes and his voice cracked at its lower octave, Mickey felt like he was steadily adjusting. It was slow and definitely didn’t feel like much when he’d started, but now he noticed everything. Every change felt like he was closer to becoming something he wanted. He craved food more and gained weight in places that weren’t his hips or thighs. He sweat a lot, and according to Mandy was even beginning to smell like a gym locker room on a regular basis. Ian only ever said anything he noticed when Mickey asked, which wasn’t often for fear of seeming obsessed clocking his weird puberty.

And speaking of Ian, he was happy to be making progress with him as well. Kissing Ian was the most badass thing ever, only because he didn’t know how else to describe it without sounding like his sister. They would makeout for hours in alleys, at the dugouts, under the El. If it was a slow day at work, they snuck off to the back. He still wasn’t comfortable taking his clothes off and Ian didn’t pressure him, but that didn’t stop him from taking his own shirt off occasionally. And damn, that ROTC was doing the most for him.

He smiled as he walked, but quickly wiped it away when he caught a girl staring at him.

He recognized her from school.

“Hi, Mickey” she said as she came over. She was wearing shorts and boots, her boobs practically falling out of her tank top. It looked like something Mandy would wear, but way more sexy than she could pull off if she wanted to in the first place.

Mickey cleared his throat, something he did a lot now. Even if it didn’t crack, he still found himself shocked at how his voice sounded now. “Hey, Lindsay.” It seemed to do something for her because her eyes lit up and she bit her lip.

“Where you headed?” She looked directly at him when she spoke and it made Mickey feel oddly intrigued, although he kept his head down a lot.

“Um, haircut” he swallowed, glancing at her. Her eyes were brown like her hair. She didn’t have freckles, but there was a mole on her neck. Her eyebrow ring twitched when she looked at his hair.

“Yeah, it’s getting long” she reached up and ran her fingers through it, sending a shiver down Mickey’s spine. He could smell something cherry on her.

“I like it short” came out sort of raspy and high. Mickey licked his lips and stepped back a little.

Lindsay smiled and nodded slowly. She brushed her hair back and looked away. “Cool. Gotta go, Mickey.” She touched his arm quick, like she didn’t know she would do it, then turned and left.

Mickey watched her go for a bit before continuing on. She was the kind of girl his brothers would like just because of the things they heard about her, and obviously for those puppies. She had a nice body and her voice was low like a song. From what he heard around school, people liked to ignore the fact she was in the top 5 of their class and would probably be valedictorian if the teachers didn’t want to make an example of her. She seemed nice, though.

It made him feel weird when he thought about her obvious flirting. If he’d had a dollar every time he saw Mandy do those exact things, he’d be able to pay for his next prescription. But it was different in a way. The way she looked at him reminded him of how Ian looked at him. It made him feel good, a little excited even, like she was the kind of girl he’d choose if things weren’t what they were.

Mickey opened the door of the shop and sat down in the first chair. He looked at himself in the mirror. His face was more angular near his jawline. Ian liked to kiss him there on his way to his ear or his neck. He wanted sex a whole lot more now. If he wasn’t hungry, he was horny. He blushed and looked around like people could see his thoughts playing on his face like a porno.

“Ay, what up, son?” the barber came over and took Mickey’s hand, grabbing him into a one armed hug.

“Sup, Mitchell?” Mickey said easily, feeling relaxed. He liked the guy. Ever since he’d first found the place, he always went to him for his hair.

“Aww, you know, chillen chillen, Mick. Making the honeys crazy” he laughed loudly and punched him in the arm.

“How your baby mama feel about that?” One of the hairdressers named Star teased as she swept the floor. She winked at Mickey.

Mitchell waved her off. “You want something new this time, huh?”

Mickey shook his head. “Just my usual.”

“Man, when you gonna let me hook you up? You know I’ll have all the girls after you with a nice fade” he said, as he wet his hair and grabbed the scissors.

“Just do the boy’s cut like he want it, Mitch” Star said, bending down to force the resisting hairballs into the dustpan. Mitch tapped Mickey’s shoulder to draw his attention to the pink lace peaking over her jeans, but Mickey just smiled.

He was happy to have people he could just be around and they not care one way or another. Sure, sometimes he was embarrassed by their jokes, but he never felt unwelcome or uncomfortable. They were cool and Mickey was okay.

“Actually” he spoke up, voice only slightly betraying him, “…think you could do a mohawk?”

“Ayyy, now we’re talking! My man must got a date tonight!” Mitchell laughed loudly, shaking Mickey’s shoulders.

“Must not want to keep it if he going to you” Star teased, touching Mickey’s knee and sticking her tongue out.

Mitch swatted her butt with a towel. “Girl, if you cut hair as well as you run your mouth, he’d be going to you. Mickey can trust me, isn’t that right?”  
Mickey and Star shared a look and rolled their eyes.

Later, Mickey stood in the mirror toying around with his hair. Ian would be there any minute and he wondered if he’d like it.

“You’re gonna fuck it up, Mickey!” Mandy yelled from the kitchen where she was sorting out the food.

Mickey sighed and fixed his shirt. He looked at Ian’s watch on his wrist and grinned until he heard the front door open. His stomach bubbled and he half wanted to stay in the bathroom, rather than explain yet another weird symptom of his cells morphing. Or whatever.

“Ohh, Mickey! Ian’s here!” Mandy sang, clearly having a blast with the situation.

Mickey took one more breath and emerged from the bathroom. Ian immediately lit up when he saw him, and Mickey wished he could have recorded it. He came over and hugged him, something Mickey would never get tired of. He felt his long fingers in the different textures of his hair and couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through him. He was only vaguely aware of his sister watching the whole thing. They stepped apart and smiled sheepishly at each other.

“I like it, Mickey. It looks great” Ian said, emphasizing by touching it again.

“I know, right?” Mandy chimed in, knowing exactly what Mickey’s death stare meant and ignoring it.

“Thanks.”

Soon they were all sitting on the couch, watching a movie and eating like they’d been friends forever. Mickey wasn’t complaining. He couldn’t remember ever hanging out with anyone not in his family, and that was even before people found out there was something wrong with him. Now, he felt relaxed. It was easy talking to Ian and his sister about anything, even what was going on with himself. And the whole time, Ian kept looking at Mickey like he was the best thing since fried rice.

“Oh, shit. I forgot there was something I had to do,” Mandy suddenly said, getting up and gathering her trash.

“Something, huh?” Mickey scoffed and Ian just smiled between them.

“No really. It’s a huge thing” Mandy assured, backing down the hallway towards her room.

“Yeah, good luck with that huge thing” Mickey said sarcastically.

Mandy didn’t miss a beat. “You too, Mick.” She closed her door, but not before giggling at her brother’s reddening face.

“Christ on a cracker” Mickey groaned, actually sinking into Ian’s shoulder to cover his face. Ian scooped him into his arms properly and got more comfortable.

It didn’t take long for Mickey to forget about that moment and finally really settle in. He leaned his head up to look at Ian, who was looking down at him.

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” Mickey asked quietly, afraid of how his voice would sound in this intimate moment between them.

Ian thought for a few seconds, not taking his eyes away. His hand absently rubbed at his back and shoulder.

“I think you’re really incredible” he said, eyes shifting to Mickey’s lips. “How do you feel?”

Mickey snuggled closer if it was possible and let himself just be.

“I feel incredible.”

Ian smiled and kissed him.


End file.
